


Swipe Right

by epikvip1007



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epikvip1007/pseuds/epikvip1007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shownu loses a bet to his friends but it's a blessing in disguise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gambling

Shownu was at his friend Jaebum's frat party and he had brought along some friends. He, Kihyun, and Minhyuk were in the kitchen of the frat house when Jaebum's friend and frat brother Jackson slid through the door and slipped, almost falling. 

"Jeez Jackson, it's a miracle you don't trip more during practice." Jinyoung mocked. He and Yugyeom were having an arguement over who was the better dancer when their idiot friend stumbled into the kitchen. Jaebum followed Jackson in to grab some beers and laughed at his friends.

"Of course Shownu is the better dancer." He remarked as he opened the fridge. Jinyoung and Yugyeom stared back at their hyung, eyes darting between Jaebum and Shownu. "You should join our dance team. Then you could live here and party with us all the time." Jaebum said to Shownu.

"Thanks Jaebum but I'll pass. And I'm sure Jinyoungie and Yugyeomie are just as good as I am." Shownu said shyly. 

"Ey hyung, you know you're good." Kihyun yelled a little too loudly. Minhyuk flinched at how loud he was and took away his beer can.

"Kihyun-ah I'm going to have to cut you off dude. You're way too drunk right now." Minhyu raised the can above Kihyun's head and laughed as the shorter tried to jump to reach it.

"I know! Have a dance battle!" Jackson shouted, startling the rest of them and making Jinyoung spill his beer.

"Yah!" Jinyoung shouted.

"Sorry..." Jackson pulled back and his voice got small. A mad Jinyoung was not a good Jinyoung.

"That's a good idea, you guys should battle." Jaebum spoke up, pulling Jinyoung's attention away from Jackson. Yugyeom dragged his hyungs out into the living room and shouted for a crowd. In no time, the whole party had shifted focus to the three dancers. 

"They need a penalty!" Youngjae shouted from the second floor.

"Oooh, they should run around campus naked!" Someone shouted. "Do a keg stand!!!" Another yelled.

After much arguement they decided to just make a fake Tinder account for the loser. It was the funniest thing they could think of without risking expulsion and without getting sick.

Someone turned the already loud music up and changed the song to something more upbeat and electronic. The three of them slowly got their desired feeling and started dancing. It was a large house for just a seven person dance team but with so many people packed into it, it was a wonder no one got kicked. After a while Jaebum yelled to cut the music and took over as referee. 

"Okay! If you think Shownu-hyung won, make some noise!!" There was a thunderus applause.

"Make some noise for Jinyoung!" At this point people were just yelling and banging on furniture because they were drunk and wanted to be loud.

"Yugyeom!!" Jaebum finished. They were going to get noise complaints from their neighbors in the morning. Guaranteed. It was a close call but Shownu had the least amount of applause, followed by Yugyeom, leaving Jinyoung as the winner. Shownu hung his head, kind of upset but too drunk to really care too much. Someone had taken his phone and was making a profile for him. When he got his phone back, he swipped through some profile pictures and about an hour later, he got a match. There was a crowd around him as he pulled up the profile and someone snatched his phone out of his hands again.

"Yah!" He yelled at Minhyuk. However, he had dashed off and was typing furiously into Shownu's phone.

"Hehe, he's cute. I forgot you were into boys for a second." Minhyuk teased as he ran up the stairs. After a few more texts, Minhyuk threw the phone to Kihyun, who was downstairs and way too wasted to properly catch anything. Kihyun fumbled with the phone before it fell to the ground, the screen cracking.

"Oh shit!" Kihyun slurred. Shownu playfully tackled Minhyuk before going downstairs to get his phone.

"Damn..." Shownu muttered, picking up his phone to examine the damage. 

"Maybe we should go back to our dorm..." Minhyuk said as he got back downstairs. The three of them were very drunk and it was almost 1AM.

"Yeah, we should get Kihyun to bed before he gets himself hurt." Shownu agreed, looking at their friend. Kihyun was currently stumbling around the first floor trying to pick up girls. The two of them apologized on behalf of Kihyun and dragged him out of the house after saying bye to Jaebum and his roommates. On their walk back to their dorm, Shownu's phone went off. 

Wonho: Hey cutie ;) 

Shownu looked at his phone confused, but ignored the message because Kihyun had decided to start puking up all his mistakes when they were only meters from their dorm building.


	2. Gym Rat

All three of them woke up with intense hangovers. Kihyun had it the hardest, his head pounding so hard it felt like his brain was trying to punch its way out of his skull. Minhyuk had just returned with coffees for the group and was wearing shades, despite it almost being winter. Kihyun's head hung over his cup of coffee and he squinted at the little sunlight streaming in from the window. Minhyuk handed Shownu a coffee as the older came out of the bathroom. 

"Thanks. How's he?" Shownu asked, nodding towards Kihyun as he took a sip of his drink. 

"He'll be fine. Thank God it's Saturday, if he had to go to classes like this he would have gotten thrown out." 

"Yeah, probably. Hey, I'm gonna go to the gym. I'll see you later." Shownu grabbed his wallet, key, and phone before running out the door. While he walked to the campus gym, he finally checked his phone and saw the message from the guy on Tinder. He frowned at the cracked screen but the text brought a little smile to his face.

Shownu: Hey. He was a man of few words, both in speech and in text. A few minutes later, Wonho had replied.

Wonho: Lol that's all I get? You left me hanging all night :'(

Shownu: Sorry, I was at a party and then my friend got really drunk 

Wonho: It's cool. But on the plus side, you're the first guy on here that I've talked to that hasn't asked for a dick pic in the first two lines of conversation *thumbs up emoji*

Shownu: Haha

Wonho: So... Whatcha doin?

Shownu: Gonna work out, I actually have to go now, I guess I'll talk to you later

Wonho: Aight talk to you soon ;)

Shownu stared at the winky face for a short while. Is he flirting? He wondered as he walked into the gym and through the locker room. That is what people do on this app. He bumped into someone on their way out but he was engrossed in something on his phone and didn't look up as Shownu muttered a quiet "Sorry." From inside the locker room he could hear someone shouting outside.

"Hyungwon I swear, this is the last time I'm coming to pick your sorry ass up from some chick's house. ... Yeah yeah, whatever... You owe me, again." 

Shownu ignored the frustrated voice outside and went to the weight room to start his routine. A little over an hour later and he was thoroughly drenched in sweat. He could already feel his muscles ache as he wiped his face with a towel on the walk to the locker room. After a short shower, Shownu left the gym and went to the cafeteria for breakfast. As he sat down at a table outside, he felt the urge to text Wonho. He normally didn't initiate the conversation, but Wonho seemed like a cool guy. And it was Shownu's third year in college and he was getting kind of lonely. Rooming with Kihyun and Minhyuk was great, but they had all been thrown together in their first year and had become really close. To be perfectly honest, Shownu was getting a little tired of the two all the time. Minhyuk's energy was unbelievable sometimes and Kihyun was just a handful all around. It was almost winter and the air was a little brisk, sending a shiver down Shownu's spine. He pulled out his phone and checked to see if Wonho had texted him already. He had not.

Shownu: Just got out of the gym, if you wanted to know... He read over the text after he sent it and wondered what had possessed him to send that. Halfway through his fruit cup, Wonho texted back.

Wonho: What gym do you go to? Maybe I'll run into you

Shownu: I go to the one on Seoul National University's campus

Wonho: You go there too? :D

Shownu: Yeah, you go here?

Wonho: Yep! It's not a surprise we haven't run into each other though, this campus is huge >.


	3. Party Boy

Wonho was leaning against a wall and watching everyone else get drunk and party while he sipped a can of coke. Hyungwon was dancing with some senior girl and Jooheon and Changkyun were fooling around with Gunhee. Wonho sighed and checked the time on his phone. 10:56. With nothing else to do, Wonho started texting Shownu.

Wonho: Hey hot stuff ;) Whatchu doing?

Most of his friends were used to his casual flirting, it was part of his charm. Wonho just hoped it didn't come off the wrong way to Shownu. He stared at his phone for a while for a reply. Right when he had shut it off and put his phone back in his pocket, it went off.

Shownu: Nothing much, studying, listening to music. What about you?

Wonho: My friends dragged me to a party but I have to drive them home so I can't drink :'(

Shownu: Aww that sucks. Do they live that far away that they can't walk back?

Wonho: They probably could, I mean Hyungwon and I rent an apartment near campus but the other two could probably walk home. They live in a dorm.

Shownu: I see. 

Wonho: That's it? No motivational speech?

Shownu: Um... fighting!

Wonho: That's the cutest thing I've ever heard XD

Shownu: lol I'm not good at that kind of stuff, sorry >.


	4. Wallflower

"Yah! He's all grown up now!" Jinyoung shouted as he pulled Yugyeom into a headlock. They wrestled around for a little until Jaebum put an end to their antics. 

"We have a party to get ready for. Gotta celebrate the right way." He said as he went to help get the house set up for a party. Mark was putting beers in the fridge, Jackson was putting up a sign with BamBam, and Youngjae was setting up the audio systems. The party was going to start at nine and it was already eight thirty when they finally finished decorating and preparing. 

"Wonho! Jooheon said his friend is having a party. It's someone's birthday and he invited us. We should go!" Hyungwon shouted from their small living room. Wonho came out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. 

"Can't we just stay home one night? Why is there always a party to go to?" He complained. 

"We can get a cab home, I felt bad seeing you stand around with your soda." Hyungwon tried to convince Wonho to go, and eventually Wonho gave up and agreed to go.

"Should we get a present? If it's a birthday party?" Wonho asked. Hyungwon took a moment to think about it before shaking his head.

"We don't even really know him. We could bring food?" He suggested. 

"Yeah, that's probably good." Wonho nodded in agreement as he went to his room to get dressed. He looked through his closet for something simple but not too casual. He finally settled on a gray t-shirt, some gray pants, and a black jacket. Wonho walked out of his room and pulled on sneakers and a fluffly winter hat. 

"Hyungwon! We should go now!" He shouted. His roommate dashed out of his room, shrugging a jacket on before he stopped in his tracks.

"Oh no. You are not wearing that hat." 

"Why? It's cute." Wonho said, smiling. Hyungwon just shook his head and walked past him into the hall. Wonho followed behind and locked the apartment door behind the two. 

Shownu was standing away from the crowd with a drink in his hand. He had left Minhyuk and Kihyun at the dorm this time. Watching over those two was not something Shownu wanted to do when he was supposed to be celebrating Yugyeom's birthday. Jaebum and Mark had disappeared (they were probably making out), Jackson was making a fool of himself in front of some of the girls, and Jinyoung was joking around with Youngjae, Yugyeom and BamBam. He pulled out his phone and decided to text Wonho. It had been a day or two since they last talked because they were both busy with classes.

Shownu: Whatcha doing?

Wonho felt his phone go off in his pocket but he was talking to Jooheon and didn't want to be rude. Finally, Jooheon found his friend Jackson and the two went off on their own. He pulled his phone out and saw a text from Shownu. He immediately felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth as he opened the message.

Wonho: My friend invited me to a party so I'm just socializing. You?

Shownu: I'm at a party but all of my friends are doing stuff so I'm just kinda bored.

Wonho: Yeah my friend just left to hangout with someone else. Forever alone :'(

Shownu: I don't usually go out this much, my roommates are the ones that usually drag me to these things

Wonho: Lol then why did you even go?

Shonwu: It's my friends' birthday 

Wonho: Wait, you're at a birthday party?!

Shownu: Yeah

Wonho: So am I! What if we're at the same party?

Before Shownu could reply Jaebum yelled his name from upstairs. 

"Shownu-hyung! You came!" Jaebum waved from the top of the staircase, Mark right behind him. 

Did I just hear someone yell Shownu? Wonho thought. 

"Hey! What's up?" Mark asked once they got down to where Shownu was. 

"Not much. Oh, I got this for Yugyeom by the way. He was busy so I didn't give it to him yet." Shownu pulled out a little box and handed it to Mark.

"Great! I'll go put it with the other presents." Mark left Jaebum and Shownu to put the present away.

"Hey, is there a Shownu at this party?" Wonho asked a random guy at the party. 

"Yeah, he's over there. I was just talking with him." Mark replied. He pointed to the side of the room where Shownu and Jaebum were talking.

"Hey, hate to interupt but can I grab Shownu for a second?" Wonho asked, coming up to the two.

"Uh, sure. I'll see you around hyung." Jaebum waved bye and went into the crowd to have fun and enjoy the night.

"Um, who are you?" Shownu asked, slightly confused.

"I'm Wonho." He smiled and held his hand out for a handshake. 

"Oh! So we were at the same party." 

"Yeah, do you wanna go outside and talk? Get away from this blasting music?" 

"Sure." Shownu walked out with Wonho and they sat in the grass in front of the frat house. Now that he was looking at Wonho in person, he was a lot hotter. His profile picture and the pictures on his profile didn't do him justice. 

"We finally meet." Wonho said, smiling brightly.


	5. Perfect Match

That week, Shownu and Wonho met up almost every day. Shownu made it a new routine to get to the gym at the same time Wonho usually showed up, even if it meant waking up almost an hour earlier than usual. Wonho started dropping by the college cafeteria instead of eating off campus. 

Weekends were the best. They would go to the park or a cafe to get away from their crazy roommates and talk for hours, something Wonho really had to work at once he realized Shownu wasn't much of a talker both on the phone and in real life. 

The next week was the same: early morning workouts, weeknights spent out at cafes or on walks, classes spent texting, and weekends of late nights. Shownu would get back to his dorm and be bombarded with questions from Minhyuk and Kihyun, things like, "Where were you?" and "Why are you out so much now?" were common. Hyungwon was less intrusive, mostly because he was out a lot too and was just glad Wonho was getting some for once. Little did Hyungwon know, the two hadn't even kissed yet. 

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Wonho asked as he sat down at their favorite table by the window of their cafe. Shownu had already orderd him a cappuchino, the cups of coffee in the middle of the round table. 

"Do you want to go on a date?" Shownu replied, mumbling a little. Wonho's eyes got bigger, his shock clear on his face.

"A r-real first date?" Wonho stuttered, his usual flirty exterior falling a little at the thought of starting a real relationship.

"Y-yeah. We haven't really had a legit first date." Both of them were blushing and to anyone watching the two it would look like they were the most awkward people on the face of the Earth. "We just kinda, hangout and talk."

"You don't like talking with me?" Wonho teased. Shownu looked up, shocked and flustered. He quickly shook his head and waved his hands.

"What? No! I- I do l-like talking with y-you it's- it's just that we, um, we don't um..." Wonho started laughing a little at how Shownu was reacting.

"It's fine, I'm joking." Wonho cut Shownu off before he went on. "Where do you want to go?"

"The guys that threw the party the other week, they're performing at some club tonight and I told Jaebum I would go."

"That sounds cool. When does it start?" 

"I think they go on around 8. We have a few hours until then."

"It's too cold outside right now, let's just stay here while we finish our coffees." Wonho took a sip of his cappuchino while Shownu reached for his americano. They sat and talked about their mornings, despite having seen each other earlier for their usual workout. Eventually they finished up their drinks and went outside to walk around. Wonho's phone started ringing, the caller ID read Hyungwon.

"Hello? What's up Hyungwon? ... Changkyun did what? Are you serious? This idiot... Fine, I'll go check on him. Where's Jooheon? Of course he is... Yeah, whatever, bye." Wonho hung up and let out a deep sigh.

"My friend is somehow locked in the basement of his dorm and no one is around. Do you mind if I go save him real quick?" 

"O-oh no problem. I can call you later."

"You can come with me if you want. There's a lot of hallways in their basement and the lights don't always work."

"Are you scared of the dark?" Shownu teased.

"W-what? Ppsh, no. Of course not. Why would I be scared of the basement?" Wonho replied, unconvincingly. Shownu laughed and shook his head, letting Wonho pretend he was tougher than he actually was. "Jooheon is the scaredy cat. Dude can't go to the bathroom without a night light." Wonho continued, muttering a little.

"Sure." Shownu replied, unconvinced. They walked the few blocks to Changkyun and Jooheon's dorm building and went down the stairs to the basement. 

"Changkyun! Where are you?" Wonho yelled out into the dimly lit hallways. He heard a faint shout from somewhere down the hall and turned to Shownu. "I think we've found him." Shownu nodded and followed Wonho as they walked towards the shouting. They found their way to the door to the laundry room and pushed it open.

"What took you so long?!" Changkyun yelled the second the door opened. Wonho was caught completely off guard and jumped back, almost slamming the door in Changkyun's face.

"Oh my God Changkyun! Don't yell like that! Scared the shit out of me!" Wonho yelled, a string of expletives following his minor panic attack. Shownu was standing behind him laughing his ass off at Wonho's reaction.

The three of them walked back towards the stairs, joking around and laughing about how the hell Changkyun got himself locked in the laundry room and how much of a scaredy cat Wonho was. On their way out of the lobby, Wonho and Shownu saw Jooheon walking out the front door, earbuds in and music blasting. Wonho got the brilliant idea to sneak up behind him but when he actually went to jump on him, he got an elbow to the stomach. Jooheon flailed around at the sneak attack and ripped his earbuds out as he turned around. Again, Shownu was left laughing his ass off as he watched Wonho make a fool of himself.

"Ouf, Jesus Jooheon." Wonho breathed out as he backed up, clutching his stomach. 

"Oh! Sorry hyung, I didn't mean to do that." He said between laughs. Jooheon eventually saw Shownu standing behind Wonho and smiled. "Oh, hi! Hyungwon said you two were dating, I guess he wasn't lying this time." 

"Yeah, um, we should probably head to the club. It's kind of far and the bus runs slow." Shownu said after he caught his breath.

"Oh, okay. I can drive us if you want." Wonho offered still clutching at his stomach a little. Jooheon's eyes darted between the two, amazed that Wonho had finally settled down for even a short time. He quietly said goodbye and walked off, leaving them alone.

"It's fine, you don't have to drive us around all the time. Besides, the parking will be hard."

"I guess you're right." Wonho nodded and thought for a second. "Do you want to get something to eat before?"

"Sure. I think there are a lot of places around the club." 

They took their time getting to the bus and eating. Wonho noticed a ramen shop on the corner and practically dragged Shownu off the bus. It was almost winter and the air was colder at night, making ramen the perfect dinner. Shownu watched as Wonho downed three bowls of ramen and two servings of rice. 

"Yah, are you going to work that all off tomorrow?" He joked.

"This is the only reason I even work out, so I can eat ramen." Wonho replied, not a hint of his usual humor present.

"If I told you to pick between me and ramen, which would you chose?" It took Wonho quite some time to think about his answer. The pause actually made Shownu worried. "Really? You're actually thinking you would pick ramen?!" 

"It's a good thing I don't have to chose though." Wonho barely dodged the bullet and went back to eating. By the time they got to the club, the whole standing area was packed. Even though they were not short by any means, they still had to stretch to see the stage. And more than once someone bumped into Wonho and spilled a drink on his hoodie. Shownu on the other hand had managed to come out of the club without a stain in sight. 

Never the less, Jaebum and his dance crew, Got7, put on a great show. All of the martial arts tricking went well, no injuries, few mistakes, and great choreography - courtesy of Jinyoung and Yugyeom. Shownu had wanted to congratulate his friends, but the second the 7 of them walked out the backstage door they were surrounded by fangirls asking for pictures and autographs. He texted Jaebum a thumbs up and turned to get back to where Wonho was waiting.

"Did you get to talk to them?" Wonho asked.

"Nah, they're too popular. I'll talk to them later. Come on, it's freezing out here." Shownu gestured towards the bus stop down the block and they started walking. The wait for the bus was filled with Wonho complaining about being cold because he had to take his beer stained hoodie off, leaving him in a tshirt and light jacket. 

"At least your ears are warm." Shownu pointed out. Wonho was wearing his fluffy hat again despite Hyungwon's attempts at hiding it from his roommate.

"Yay, my ears are warm but everything else is cold. How did literally none of those drinks spill on you?" He whined as the bus drove up.

"I dunno, maybe you just have bad luck." Shownu said, turning to look behind him as he got onto the bus.

"The world has it out for me." Wonho muttered, making Shownu laugh a little. On the bus ride back to the campus, Wonho fell asleep next to Shownu. His head lolled to the side, ending up on Shownu's shoulder. When the bus jerked to a stop, Wonho jolted up and smacked his head into the window behind him.

"Ouch, aish." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. Shownu had also fallen asleep, his head tilted back to rest against the window. Wonho realized he had been sleeping on Shownu's shoulder and blushed a little. He checked outside to see where they were and relaxed when he saw they weren't near the college yet. He leaned back against Shownu and realized how warm he was. 

"Jeez, he's like a human heater." He mumbled right before his eyes fluttered closed and he fell back asleep.


	6. Love Struck

Shownu's arm was wrapped around Wonho's waist, his face snuggled into the crook of Wonho's neck. They were asleep on Wonho's couch. They had been watching movies and didn't bother to move into Wonho's room once it got late. It wasn't the first time either. Once or twice Wonho had stayed over at Shownu's dorm, but only if Kihyun or Minhyuk were going to be out. Because it was a dorm there was only one room and zero privacy. 

Shownu stirred in his sleep, pulling his arm from around Wonho and twisting slightly, something hard to do when wedged between another person and the back of the couch. Without the support of Shownu, Wonho rolled off the couch and fell onto the floor. He woke up in a second, jolted awake from impact with the ground. Lucky for him, Hyungwon had just walked in the door and saw the whole thing unfold. He looked down at his roommate and laughed.

"Yah! It really hurt, stop laughing." Wonho whined. He got up and hit Shownu with a pillow, knowing it wouldn't wake the other. 

"You two are disgustingly cute together. Why don't you just move in together? Spare my eyes the sight of walking in on you two making out again." After their second or third official date, Shownu worked up the courage to make the first move and ever since Wonho's been hooked. Wonho ignored his roommate and embarked on the impossible task of trying to wake the bear on his couch. He ended up just rolling Shownu off the couch and onto the floor. The dude was a log when he slept. Shownu looked around confused and rubbed his eyes while he sat up.

"Finally. Come on sleepy it's gym time." Wonho exclaimed.

"But it's Sunday." Shownu mumbled, his voice gravely from sleep. Wonho resisted the urge to kiss him while Hyungwon was still in the room and pulled Shownu onto his feet.

"You skipped Wednesday." 

"I had a final. It's almost winter break anyway." Shownu complained. Wonho let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Shownu fell back onto the couch, pulling Wonho with him. 

"Gross, I'm going to go now." Hyungwon announced, but neither of them were listening.

"Shownu! We were going to study later too. We can't just lie here all day." Wonho squeaked out as Shownu kissed along his jaw. He could feel Shownu pout into the crook of his neck. 

"Then go to the gym and then study." Shownu teased, his arms holding Wonho against him. For a little, Wonho tried to wiggle his way out, but despite the frequent workouts, he couldn't get free. Insead he launched a different tactic. 

"Fine, you win." Wonho said as he leaned down and pressed his lips against Shownu's. His hands traveled Shownu's torso and snaked under his shirt before pinching Shownu's side. Wonho made use of the surprise attack to jump off the couch. He stuck his tongue out before going into his room to get dressed. When he came back out he threw at shirt at a lounging Shownu. Wonho went into the kitchen to make something for breakfast and tried to ignore the reflection of Shownu taking his shirt off in the reflection of the window. 

"What are you making?" Shownu asked as he walked up behind Wonho and looked over his shoulder. "Oh no, we are not eating ramen for breakfast. We are going out or something." Shownu shook his head and took the pot of water from Wonho and put it in the sink. He pulled Wonho to the door and put his shoes on before dragging his boyfriend out the door and to a cafe.

Two lattes and some pastries later and they split up to get their gym bags and some books to study for the last few final exams. Shownu got to his dorm and found Minhyuk and Kihyun still sleeping. He quietly got a change of clothes, a water bottle, other gym necessities, and his textbooks before slipping out the door again. When he walked into the campus gym he saw Wonho leaning against a wall scrolling through something on his phone. 

"Is your phone more interesting than me?" Shownu asked as he walked up to Wonho, a slight pout on his face.

"Maybe..." Wonho smirked and put his phone away as they walked to the locker room. Wonho was already in gym clothes but decided to hover by the door waiting for Shownu to change. He pretended to be occupied with his phone while not so low key stealing glances at Shownu's bare back. Shownu could practically feel Wonho's eyes on him changing, not that it was a bad thing.

"Ready?" Shownu chirped. 

"Yep." Wonho replied, trying to act like he hadn't totally been creeping on Shownu. They went into the work out space and got started. They took turns spotting each other while bench pressing, making sure neither one got crushed by 90+ kilos. 20 reps later and Wonho was doing pull ups on the side of the room and Shownu was running on a treadmill. The treadmills were positioned in front of a wall of mirrors so Shownu could see Wonho from where he was. Since it was Sunday there weren't many other students at the gym. Both of them were casting side long glances at the other but not a word was spoken. Wonho decided to up the stakes a little bit. He pulled his sweat soaked shirt off and ruffled his hair with a towel before going back to whatever this is. 

Shownu tried to keep a straight face but it was hard with Wonho's abs staring him in the face. There was some serious tension in the air.

Okay, two can play at that game. Shownu thought. He slowed to a stop on the treadmill and went over to the rack of dumbbells, pulling his shirt over his head on the short walk over. Wonho's white chocolate abs and Shownu's lightly tanned abs complimented each other quite well. Even covered in sweat Shownu thought Wonho looked pretty sexy. After a very intense stare off, they both moved towards the locker room at the same time. They were lucky no one came into the locker room because they would have walked in on quite the scene. Shownu had pressed Wonho up against the lockers and they were very intensely making out. Maybe twenty minutes later (they lost track of time) they were changing into clean clothes and on their way out of the gym and towards the main library. 

"We probably should have taken showers before we left the gym." Shownu said as they walked into the building. Clean clothes didn't equate to being clean. 

"Probably. Too late now though." Wonho replied as they sat down at a table and pulled out their notebooks and textbooks. The library was much busier than the gym on a Sunday afternoon. There were probably a few hundred students at that one library, all studying for final exams. 

"Hey, next semester do you want to move in with me and Hyungwon?" Wonho asked.

"Is he okay with that?" Shownu was excited and worried at the same time. Excited because Wonho just asked him to move in with him. Worried because he didn't know how Minhyuk and Kihyun would react.

"Yeah, I asked him about it a few days ago. He's never around much anyway. He's a social butterfly."

"Sure, I don't know how Minhyuk and Kihyun will take the news though. We've been roommates since freshman year."

"Wow, that's a really long time. Do you think they'll be mad?" Wonho had hung out with them more as he and Shownu got closer. Both of their friends had started hanging out together actually. Then Wonho got an idea.


	7. Roommates

Shownu woke up to the sound of pots being banged against each other and music blasting from a speaker.

"Wake up hyung! It's the big day!" Minhyuk yelled. Jooheon brought the speaker closer to the bed and Changkyun clashed symbals together. Shownu slowly sat up and rubbed sleep from his eyes and brought a pillow around his ears. Wonho jumped on the bed and kissed his cheek before dragging him out of the room and to the kitchen.

"Our papa bear has to eat a big breakfast!" Changkyun shouted. The noise stopped as everyone sat around the dining table. Hyungwon stumbled down the stairs, Kihyun right behind him. 

"Thank god, the noise was hurting my head." Hyungwon complained. Wonho brought out plates of food that he had made for breakfast. 

"Thanks babe." Shownu said as Wonho sat down next to him. He gave Wonho a peck on the lips before starting eating. A silence fell around the table as the seven of them ate breakfast. 

Today was the first competition for the college swimming team. Shownu had been practicing with the team since the start of the spring semester. It was his third year on the team and they were really hoping to make it to finals this year. All of the guys were going to watch the competition to cheer Shownu on. 

It was still crazy to Shownu that Wonho just happened to have a friend that was renting out a two story house near the campus and was willing to give them a discount on rent. Now all seven of them were living together and it could not be more fun. Hyungwon had even started a dance team with Shownu called the X Clan. The two of them convinced all their roommates to join and now they were getting ready for their first performance. 

After breakfast, Shownu showered, got dressed, and said goodbye to his friends as he left for practice before the competition. They all wished him luck and said they would meet him after the competition. 

"Hey hyung! Are you excited?" Wenhan asked as Shownu walked into the locker room. Wenhan was from China but was studying in Korea as part of an exchange program. He joined the swim team and decided to finish college in Korea. He and Shownu were going to be captains next year, something that made their stomachs flutter with butterflies from excitement.

"Yeah! Sorry I'm late." 

"It's fine, the captain just got here too. Come on, we should get to the pool." Wenhan gestured towards the entrance to the pool as he grabbed his towel and swim cap. Shownu quickly got changed and followed Wenhan out onto the pool. The team did some warm ups and the got right to practice. Around 2PM the other team showed up and people started showing up. Shownu found his roommates in the audience and waved. They shouted encouragement, drawing a lot of attention.

The competition started with the 50 meter butterfly then moved to the 50 meter breaststroke. The team started off with a bang, winning both events. By the time Shownu was getting ready for the 100 meter freestyle, the team was winning by a hair. He had to widen the gap for the relay. He got up on the platform and gripped the edge of the board. 

Beep 

Beep

Beep

Off they went, diving into the water and cutting through it like it was air. The whole race was close, Shownu's opponent never far off his tail. When they turned to come back, it was impossible to tell who was winning. Even when they fnally reached the end, no one knew who won. Shownu pulled his goggles off, his eyes glued to the score board.

Lane 1: Son Shownu: 56:34

Lane 2: Lee Jaeyoon 56:31

He lost.


	8. Early Morning

Wonho was surprised to hear Shownu up and about before noon and woke up very confused. Shownu didn't even notice that he had woken up Wonho and slipped out of the bedroom and out of the house. Wonho quickly got dressed and followed Shownu from a distance.

Of course Shownu was headed to the pool. Wonho watched Shownu swim laps, timing himself over and over again, from the bleachers. When Shownu finally took a break to sit by the edge of the pool, Wonho crept down and got behind Shownu before pushing him back into the pool. Shownu tried to turn around but hit the water before he saw who pushed him. He shot back up from under the water and shook his hair out like a dog before running his hands over his face to get the water out of his eyes. When he could see again, he saw Wonho bent over from laughter with tears in his eyes.

"Yah!" He yelled, whipping his arm around to create a wave big enough to splash Wonho.

"Hey! This is a new shirt!" Wonho yelled back as he jumped back and almost slipped. Shownu pushed himself up and got out of the water. He went over to Wonho, who was preocupied with wringing out the wet legs of his jeans, and picked him up by the waist.

"NO! NEW SHIRT YOU IDIOT!" Wonho shrieked. 

"Fine, jeez." Shownu huffed. He set Wonho down and pulled the hem of his shirt up, throwing his precious shirt into the bleachers before picking Wonho up again. 

"WAIT SHOWNU STOP!" Wonho tried to wiggle out of the bear hug but couldn't get free. Next thing he knew he was underwater. Wonho pushed himself up and wiped the water from his eyes to look around for his evil boyfriend but saw no trace of him. Shownu had jumped in after Wonho and popped up next to him, scaring Wonho shitless.

"JESUS SHOWNU!" Wonho shouted, jumping back as far as he could in the water. Shownu laughed and swam over to Wonho, kissing him to make up for throwing him in the water. Wonho couldn't stay mad for that long, not with a shirtless Shownu pressed up against him. They two of them kept backing up until finally, they reached the edge of the pool. Wonho's back was up against the pool with no escape route. Not that he wanted one. 

Again, they were lucky it was earlier in the day, or else someone would have walked into a very uncomfortable situation. Shownu let Wonho breathe for a second and rested his chin on the top of Wonho's head.

"The team won the competition so why are you here so early?" Wonho asked quietly.

"I let them down. How am I supposed to be a co-captain next year if I don't set a good example?" Shownu kept his gaze on the tiles lining the edge of the pool.

"You didn't let anyone down. You can't win them all, failure is just something that happens. Besides, no one on your team blames you or anything, so stop beating yourself up about losing one race. It's the beginning of the season right?" Shownu nodded a little, knowing what Wonho was saying was right. "So you'll have a dozen more chances to show that you are a good example." 

"Why do you always say everything I need to hear?" Shownu asked, not really expecting an answer. He leaned down and kissed Wonho again.

"Because I'm amazing. Now can we get out of the water? Your hands are all wrinkly, thats how long you've been here."


	9. Surprise

The second competition went a lot better. The team won again, but by a larger margin. Shownu and Wenhan both placed first in their events. The day after, Wonho surprised Shownu with a victory dinner. He had everyone helping in the kitchen: Hyungwon was making a soup, Kihyun was cutting vegetables with Jooheon while Changkyun and Minhyuk tried to make a cake, but ended up just buying one.

"Congratulations!" They all shouted as Shownu walked through the front door after a long day of classes and swim practice. Shownu was caught completely off guard, shocked by the yelling. Wonho came up next to him and kissed him on the cheek before pulling Shownu to the table where their homemade feast was set out. All of them congratulated Shownu before sitting down and eating themselves into a food coma. The seven of them moved to the livingroom to swrawl out on the floor and couches to watch a movie. Shownu was sitting at the end of one couch, Wonho lying across it, his head in Shownu's lap. Minhyuk and Hyungwon were sitting in front of the couple and Kihyun, Changkyun and Jooheon were squished together on the other couch.

It was already late when they started the movie so it didn't take long until everyone but Shownu and Wonho fell asleep. 

"Do you ever feel like we're raising five very large children?" Wonho asked, turning to look up at Shownu.

"All the time." He replied, laughing. 

"I don't want to wake any of them." Wonho said, looking around at their roommates.

"We could just sleep on the couch." Shownu suggested. They were already comfortable, and getting up would risk waking up Minhyuk and Hyungwon. The two of them quietly shifted so that Shownu could lie down behind Wonho and, eventually, they fell asleep. 

The next morning, the boys woke up one by one. First Kihyun woke up and accidentally elbowed Changkyun, waking him up, who in turn accidentally hit Jooheon and woke him up. Eventually, everyone was awake but Shownu, a typical occurance in their house. Wonho slipped from Shownu's arms and moved to behind the couch, the other five boys crowding around waiting for the right timing to attack. Everything happened all at once. Wonho and Hyungwon tilted the couch, dumbing an unsuspecting Shownu onto the floor. A split second later, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Changkyun, and Jooheon were jumping around and, rather violently, shaking Shownu awake.

"Appa! We have to go practice! The showcase is soon!" Jooheon yelled. Shownu groaned, his back sore from landing on the hard floor, as he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Plus we have the collab dance with Got7!" Changkyun yelled, louder than Jooheon. Wonho and Hyungwon each grabbed one of Shownu's arms and pulled him up.

"Jesus what have you been eating?" Hyungwon joked.

"I'm on a diet for the swim season you ass." Shownu deadpanned, still groggy from sleep. Wonho pinched Shownu's cheeks as the older rubbed his eyes. "Yah, cut it out." He said, trying to brush off Wonho's attacks.

"Come on papa bear, we all have lots to do today."


	10. Practice

The seven of them got ready and went to the dance building at the university. There were a lot of practice rooms and the students could use them whenever they wanted. 

"Okay, let's get started!" Minhyuk shouted the second they walked into the practice room.

"Do you remember the choreography?" Shownu asked Wonho.

"Of course." He replied with a bright smile. They all warmed up and then Shownu turned the music on. He and Wonho led their practice, with Wonho watching the two youngest to make sure they didn't fool around too much. 

"Kihyun it's like this. Da da dam, turn, out and cross." Shownu explained. Kihyun stumbled a little but after a while he got the choreography figured out. 

They practiced as a group for at least three hours and by the end of it they were all exhausted. Jooheon looked dead, sweat dripping into his eyes. Shownu's snapback was drenched with sweat and Wonho's hair looked like he had just come out of the shower. 

"Hyung can we stop for today? I have homework to do." Kihyun asked, whining slightly. Shownu just nodded, he didn't have the strength to talk himself. After their short break of lying on the floor, they all got up to change into dry clothes and get water.

"Do you think we're ready for the showcase?" Changkyun asked Wonho.

"Yeah, we just need a little more practice before next week." Wonho assured Changkyun that they would be great on stage. It wasn't a competition or anything, more of a talent show. Tomorrow they were practicing with Got7 for their collaboration stage. 

"Hey, Wonho. I gotta go talk with a professor. I'll see you back at the house okay?" Shownu said, walking up to Wonho and Changkyun.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." He kissed Shownu on the lips for a brief moment, causing their roommates to fake gag at their PDA. They all eventaully left the practice room to do whatever else they needed to do that day. Wonho and Hyungwon went out to get something to eat and just talk. Since they moved in with everyone else, the two hadn't talked, just the two of them, in a while. They sat down at a small table outside the cafeteria and set their trays on the table. They joked and laughed, falling back into their old habits. Hyungwon would tease Wonho about getting married and Wonho would tease Hyungwon about seeing the same person for more than a week. It was comfortable.

"Hey, Hyungwon. Did you hear what I said?" Wonho asked, waving his hand to get Hyungwon's attention.

"What? Sorry, I got distracted. What did you say?" Hyungwon turned his attention back to Wonho. He had caught the eye of another student sitting on the grassy area outside the cafeteria. Her light brown hair fell just below her shoulders, a few strands falling into the her face. Hyungwon wondered if he had seen her somewhere before and had stopped hearing what Wonho was saying.

"Dude, you're not even paying attention to me anymore." Wonho said, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, give me a minute, I'll be right back." Hyungwon said, still looking in the direction of the other student. Wonho turned around to see what Hyungwon was looking at and just shook his head, laughing a little. Hyungwon got up and walked over to the student, sitting in front of them. She pulled their ear buds out and looked up at Hyungwon, shading her eyes from the sun with her hand.

"Hi, I'm Hyungwon. I just noticed you from over there and wanted to say hi." Hyungwon greeted. "Sorry, that sounded kind of creepy. I wasn't like, watching you. Well, I kind of was... Okay... I'm going to go, sorry I disturbed you." Hyungwon felt something weird in his stomach. Normally he was smooth with girls. This wasn't like him.

"I'm Jeonghan. I noticed you too." He replied, smiling. Oh shit. Hyungwon thought.


	11. Meeting New People

"I'm Jeonghan. I noticed you too." He replied, smiling. Oh shit. Hyungwon thought. Jeonghan noticed the slight shock on Hyungwon's face and laughed a little. 

"I'm really sorry, I thought you were a girl... This is really awkward..." Hyungwon mumbled, embarassed to the nth degree.

"It happens a lot. Sorry to disappoint you." Jeonghan joked.

"I think we have a class or two together. You look kind of familiar." At this point Hyungwon was just trying to make up for his epic fail.

"Maybe. I've seen you around campus. You're always with like six other people." 

"Yeah, they're my roommates. It's kind of crazy sometimes. That guy over there is Wonho, we used to share an apartment together before we moved in with the other five guys." Hyungwon pointed back to where Wonho was. He realized he had kind of just abandoned Wonho to talk to who he had thought was a pretty cute girl. Wonho was probably texting Shownu or playing some phone game, he could survive a few more minutes.

"Wow, I share a house with twelve other people so I get what you mean. I actually have to get back to class soon, but we could hangout sometime. What's your number?" 

"Hm? Oh, okay. Here, I'll put it in your phone." Hyungwon was caught off guard by the offer but went with it, seeing no reason not to hangout with Jeonghan. After they exchanged numbers, Hyungwon went back over to Wonho and sat down with a sigh.

"So you realized she's a he?" Wonho said, not looking up from his phone.

"What? You knew?" Hyungwon replied, shocked.

"Yeah, he's on the basketball team. Sometimes Shownu and I go to watch their practice after he finishes his swim practice. He and like, four of his friends are on the team." Wonho sipped his coffee with a devious smirk. Hyungwon was fun to mess around with.

"I can't believe you let me make a fool of myself." Hyungwon groaned and sank into his chair, covering his face with his hands.

"It looked like it went well." Wonho said, sort of encouragingly. 

"I think he thinks I'm a complete weirdo. Uggg." Hyungwon sunk farther into his seat.

"Well you got his number. That's a lot better than most of the other guys do." Wonho said, casually.

"Wait, he's gay?" Hyungwon asked, not super shocked but still curious.

"Yeah, I ran into him once or twice at a bar downtown." Wonho winked, knowing Hyungwon wasn't about that life. Hyungwon nodded a little as Wonho talked. I mean, he was pretty cute. But I only went up to him because I thought he was a girl. I'm not gay right? No, I can't be. I've only ever felt attracted to girls. Hyungwon's thoughts were clear as day to Wonho, but like a good friend, Wonho stayed silent and let Hyungwon figure it out. If he needed to talk he would. Wonho got up and shook Hyungwon out of his thoughts and the two went to get some homework done.


	12. Practice Makes Perfect

It was the day before the showcase and all the guys were practicing their asses off. They were probably four hours into practice and the mirrors were starting to get a little foggy. Multiple times they had to wipe down the floors because they were dripping so much sweat. 

"I... I can't... No more..." Minhyuk huffed as he fell to the floor. Everyone followed suit, sitting down or sprawling across the floor.

"I can't believe we still have to practice with Got7." Jooheon exhaled, panting as he wiped his face with a towel. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Without waiting for someone to open the door, Jackson burst in.

"Hello!" He greeted, cheerful as ever. "Woah, you guys look dead." Shownu got up and gave Jaebum a sweaty bro hug.

"Hyung, are you guys going to be okay to keep practicing?" Jaebum asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah, just give us a minute." Shownu replied, looking around at the floor of his exhausted roommates. It took a while, but they found the energy to get up and keep practicing. Soon enough it was Got7 who was passed out on the floor from exhaustion, the X Clan still dying but laughing at the pained expressions of their friends.

"I think that's a good place to stop. Oh God I think I'm going to die." Jinyoung panted out. They had gotten to the practice room three or so hours ago but it felt like an eternity. 

"Yeah, we should stop." Shownu nodded in agreement. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was almost seven at night. It took them a long while to get up off the floor and change into dry clothes. Eventually they all said goodbye and went off to their own houses. Hyungwon was walking while texting and had he not been with the other six, he probably would have walked into a tree. 

"Jeez dude, that's like the third time in the past ten minutes. Who are you even texting?" Kihyun asked.

"Just a friend." Hyungwon asnwered dismissively. He was texting Jeonghan. They were talking pretty frequently, they had even hungout again that week. If he was being honest with himself, Hyungwon actually really enjoyed talking to Jeonghan. 

Wonho looked over at Hyungwon and chuckled, knowing who this "friend" was. 

Jeonghan: I saw you guys in the practice room. You looked good :)

Hyungwon: Thanks, are you going to the showcase tomorrow?

Jeonghan: Yeah, a few of my friends are in it too

Hyungwon: Cool so I'll see you then

Jeonghan: Yep! See you tomorrow xoxo

"Wow, even hugs and kisses? You sure you aren't gay?" Wonho asked, peeking over at Hyungwon's texts.

"Oh my God you scared me." Hyungwon jumped back a step but calmed after realizing it was just Wonho. "No, he's just a nice friend."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Wonho smirked and walked back over to Shownu, putting an arm around his waist.

It was late and no one felt like cooking, so the seven of them decided to find a place to eat.

"I want ramen!" Wonho announced. Everyone else groaned at the suggestion. "Please? Pretty pretty please?" Wonho begged Shownu, hanging off his arm like a little kid.

"Let's do rock paper scissors. Whoever wins gets to pick where we go." Minhyuk said. And so, fate decided that Wonho would win and, much to the other boys disappointment, they ended up at Wonho's favorite ramen place.


	13. D-Day

Alarm after alarm went off and one by one they all woke up, even Shownu woke up in a sort of timely fashion. By eight they had all showered, eaten breakfast, and had gotten ready for the big day. By nine they were back in the practice room warming up while they waited for Got7 to get there so they could practice more. They fought through another six hours of practice before they decided to take a brake before the showcase. Hyungwon sped off without telling anyone where he was going, Jooheon and Jackson went to get something to eat, Jaebum and Mark went off (most likely to make out), and Wonho and Shownu went for a walk. Everyone else stayed behind to practice a little more and just hangout. 

"So what should we do?" Shownu asked. Wonho hummed and took Shownu's hand in his, swinging their interlocked hands between them as they walked.

"I don't know... Wanna get -"

"No. No ramen, it's hot af. Not a chance." Shownu shut Wonho down faster than you could say ramen. 

"Fine." Wonho said with a pout. "Can we get ice cream then?" Shownu gave it some thought but, in the end, he said yes. The next minute they were walking around campus with ice cream cones in hand. 

"Damn, we have to get to the rehearsal." Shownu said, noticing the time on his phone.

"It's okay, we have enough time to finish our ice cream on the way to the performance." Wonho smiled up at Shownu as he continued eating his ice cream. They kept walking around, slowly making their way to the building where the showcase was being held. 

"Took you guys long enough." Hyungwon joked. "Come on, we're up next for the stage rehearsal." Wonho and Shownu quickly got changed and ran out onto the stage with everyone else. The order of their routines was X Clan, then the collaboration, then Got7's solo routine. Rehearsal went well, a few minor mistakes, but everything was nice and clean. 

"We're going to kill it guys." Jooheon shouted, backstage. They were only minutes away from their performance. Shownu was more nervous than he was for the swim meets. Wonho noticed how Shownu had started pacing backstage and took his hand.

"It's going to be perfect. Don't worry."


	14. How Much Do You Love Me?

The second they got on stage, everything else fell away. It was just them and the choreography. It couldn't have been a more perfect performance. 

"Let's go out! All 14 of us!" Minhyuk said, super enthusiastic and cheery. 

"Sure, Shownu hyung and I will pay." Jaebum suggested. Shownu didn't protest, but knowing his friends they were going to eat the entire restaurant they ended up at. RIP his and Jaebum's wallets. 

"I know a great place around here." Jinyoung spoke up. 

"Yay!!" Jooheon shouted, getting Jackson to yell with him. Soon enough they all devolved into a mass of shouting and hyper college guys. They all got changed and started filing out of the changing room. Hyungwon was one of the last ones out, most of the other guys were waiting outside the building. There was a knock before Jeonghan walked in.

"Hey." He said, shyly. Jaebum and Mark, and Wonho and Shownu were left in the room with Hyungwon, but they got the message and quickly excused themselves and went to wait outside with everyone else. Wonho winked at Hyungwon as he walked out hand in hand with Shownu.

"Hey..." Hyungwon said nervously. 

"You guy's were really great." Jeonghan smiled but stayed positioned at the door.

"Thanks. I um... I should probably go meet my friends." Hyungwon kept looking around, anywhere but at Jeonghan. 

"Wait. I really like hanging out with you and I really like you. And I know you don't feel the same way, but that's okay. We can just be friends." 

"Um... Jeonghan, I like you. I just don't know what I'm feeling. I don't want to stop being friends though."

"That's fine, I'll wait if you need to sort your feelings out." Jeonghan looked down before excusing himself. Hyungwon was left feeling slightly alone, kind of like after a break up.

"Yo dude! What took you so long?" BamBam shouted once Hyungwon caught up to the group.

"Yah! He's older than you." Jinyoung scolded, lightly smacking BamBam. 

"It's fine. Sorry I took so long. Let's go celebrate!" Hyungwon said, forcing enthusiasm.

Just as Shownu had predicted, the 14 of them combined ate almost the entire restaurant. The owner was nice about it though. 

"Can I have another serving of ramen please?" Wonho asked. Lucky for him, there was something for everyone to eat. 

"Jeez hyung. That's like your fifth bowl." Mark commented.

"You're one to speak. You've had like three bowls of galbitang." Jaebum shot back. "You should go out with it if you like it so much." Jaebum pouted but it didn't last long. Mark leaned over to kiss Jaebum, both of them pulling away with huge grins on their faces.

"Hey, if I told you to pick between me or ramen, which would you pick?" Shownu asked. Wonho just just grinned and kissed Shownu. "Yah that's not an answer." Shownu said smiling. 

"You, of course."


End file.
